


Countdown

by Froggy1988



Series: Cassarian Advent Calendar 2020 [13]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cassarian Advent Calender 2020 (Disney), Day 13, F/M, New Years Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy1988/pseuds/Froggy1988
Summary: The castle is having a New Year's eve party, but Varian can only watch Cassandra from afar because h gets tongue-tied every time he tries to speak to her - Cue Rapunzel.Cassandrian Advent Calender Day 13
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Cassarian Advent Calendar 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035303
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lyrics are 'all I want for Christmas is you' By Mairah Kerry.

“Soo…” Varian jumped; Rapunzel had silently sidled up beside him. “I guess I know who you want to kiss at midnight.”

Varian felt his face grow hot as he glanced across the party to where Cassandra was talking with Lance. He tried to hide the glance, it had only been a moment, but he knew Rapunzel had noticed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. “He muttered. “It’s a great party.” He said changing the topic.

“Hmm... if it’s such a great party then why do you look so glum?”  
  


“I’m not glum, I’m just taking it all in.” Varian said noticing Eugene walking towards them.

“Varian!” Eugene shouted happily, coming up and slapping him on the back, his voice too loud, his actions too large, he’d obviously been enjoying all the drinks the King had laid on. “Why so glum?”  
  


“I’m not glum! I’m merely taking it all in.”  
  


“But you’ve got it wrong my friend, parties aren’t for taking in, they’re for getting taken in by.”  
  


Varian felt himself being pulled too his feet by Rapunzel, she wrapped her arm through his elbow, pulling him across the dance floor.

“Oh Lance!” She was shouting. “I want a dance.” 

Varian glanced at her, he wasn’t sure about why he had been kidnapped if her target for a dance partner had been Lance and not himself.

Lance looked across at them and gave a grand bow, flourishing an arm and grinning widely. “It would be my pleasure Princess.”

“Look, I’ve brought Varian over, so you don’t even have to feel guilty about leaving Cassandra on her own.”  
  


Rapunzel dropped Varian’s arm and took Lance’s proffered hand. Varian looked around stunned at the speed of it all, from staring longingly to being stood beside Cassandra expected to make conversation. Rapunzel turned to him and gave him a wink before disappearing into the dance floor with Lance.

“Well… that was strange.” Cassandra said, taking a few steps so that she was beside him. So close he could smell the spiciness of her perfume.

“Yeah.” Varian said watching his two friends as they started up a rather unique dance. He turned to look at Cassandra, and once again felt his words stick in his throat. Why was it never easy to talk to her? Why did he always end up forgetting how to sound like an actual intelligent human being? She was looking at him expectantly now, and he knew he had to say something, anything, the first thing that came into his mind.

“So uh, were you going to be with Lance at midnight?” Varian asked, instantly regretting it. Why was it that was the first thing that had come into his mind? Well, obviously it was because he hated the idea of Cassandra kissing anybody else at midnight, but he didn’t have to be so damned obvious about it.

  
“Maybe.” Cassandra said nonchalant. “We were running low on conversation topics, but I guess I have to pass the time somehow. Still, only twenty more minutes to go.”  
  


The answer confused him, it hadn’t actually answered anything. Varian tried to stop himself from asking directly, but failed, his curious brain just always needed answers.

“So, he wasn’t going to be your kiss at midnight?”   
  


“Lance?” Cassandra said her eyes widening. “No.” She said bursting out laughing. “I don’t believe in those stupid traditions anyways.”  
  


“Oh… I see. Yeah, I guess they’re not everybody’s thing.” Varian said, disappointed. What did he think he was doing anyway? He couldn’t talk to Cassandra, ever since she’d been back all he’d managed to do was embarrass himself when near her. The best thing to do would be to just avoid the situation entirely, if he wasn’t there then he wouldn’t have to be stood next to the woman of his dreams when the clock struck midnight and everyone around him started kissing, except him, and her. “I’m going to go out and get some fresh air for a minute. It’s stuffy in here. You’ll be okay on your own?”

“Varian, I’m used to being on my own.”

He gave her a smile. One that faded the moment he turned his back to her. He stepped out onto the balcony, taking a deep breath. Cassandra had been back for three months, but he’d still not worked up the courage to tell her how he was feeling, he’d not even worked up the courage to be in a room alone with her, whenever it seemed like he might be he always made an excuse and rushed out. He leaned on the wall and looked out over the city, hundreds of houses, full of people waiting in the new year. New years and new chances, yet he always seemed to blow his. All those people, each seeing in the new year in their own way, with their own traditions, he wondered what percentage of them would have somebody to hold that night.

_“Oh, I don’t want a lot for Christmas…_

_There is just one thing I need_

_Don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree._

_I just want you for my own,_

_More than you could ever know…”_   
  


“Are you singing?”

Varian jumped. He turned around guilty, seeing Cassandra stepping out of the doorway. She turned and closed the door behind her, shutting out the sounds of the party.

“No.” He stuttered.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Standing outside in the dark alone and singing would be weird.” Varian said running a hand nervously through his hair.

  
“I’ve seen weirder.” She said walking over and leaning on the wall next to him.   
  


“And unmanly.” Varian continued, the words now falling out of his mouth without him being able to stop them because apparently he could manage either awkward silence or awkward none sensical mumblings.   
  


Cassandra raised her eyebrow again.

“Men don’t sing on balconies in the middle of the night?”  
  


“No, they sing in manly ways, like struggling through snowdrifts.”  
  


“Now it got weirder.”

Varian sighed, and tried to keep himself from hiding his face in his hands. Why couldn’t he just act normal?

“TEN!” They both turned as they heard the muffled call from inside. “Nine.”  
  


“We should go in?” Varian suggested.  
  


“SEVEN!”

“Why should we?” Cassandra asked, leaning in a bit closer to him.

“Four.”

“Because….” Varian stopped, not really knowing what it was that he was going to say.

“Two.”

“Because?” She was leaning even closer now.

“ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR.”

She kissed him. It took him a moment to realise that was what was happening, her face close to his, the light pressure against his lips. It was over as quick as it had begun, and he couldn’t help but feel he’d missed something, he’d been thinking for weeks about the moment when he might bend down slightly and kiss her, but now that she’d kissed him … he’d somehow missed it.

“I thought you didn’t like stupid traditions?” He said staring at her in shock.  
  


“You seemed to be interested in following the tradition, and I can sometimes compromise.” Cassandra said.

“You don’t have to, ” Varian said. “Do traditions for me I mean… I’m not complaining, the kiss was nice.”

She watched him with a smirk.

“Nice?”

“Well, it was a bit quick, and I wasn’t expecting it and..”

He was silenced when her lips found his again. This time he had a few moments to close his eyes and respond to her before she pulled away. He kept his eyes closed as she did, feeling the lingering tingle against his lips, trying to hold onto it for just a few more seconds. Was this really happening?

  
He opened his eyes to see her slight smile, her face half-lit in a golden glow from the party indoors and half in the light silver glow of the moonlight. He felt he would remember how she looked in that moment for the rest of his life.

“What was it for that time?” Varian asked shyly.  
  


“Does there have to be a reason?”  
  


Varian felt his heart beating fast, a ball of tension starting in his stomach. Did his wishing come true? Was this the start of something? He didn’t want to question it just yet, maybe for now, for once, he could just live in the moment and not over think it.

“No, no there dousn’t.”  
  


“Good.”

When she kissed him for the third time he was a little less shocked. As he reached round, to wrap his fingers in her hair he wondered how many times it would take before the shock of her wanting to kiss him disappeared entirely, one thing he hoped would never fade was the excitement, the wonder of it all, yet he doubted it ever would. He may still not be able to talk to Cassandra, but it turned out that he was fairly good at being kissed by her, and he thought to himself as she gave a contented little moan against his lips, kissing her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Over half way there! And We're running low on steam -but I'm going to keep going!
> 
> Tomorrow's story will be by myself (froggy1988) and might be called Hesitation, and might be rated Mature, but at the moment I'm not too sure.


End file.
